


Valentine's Day prompt

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Multiplayer [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, we dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: Two works written with the prompt: Person A and Person B are forced to attend a single's party, and nobody knows they are dating.





	1. The most ridiculous party ever (AKA: how everyone found out KaiShin was real)

Shinichi didn’t really understand why he had been invited to the party he was currently at. Well, he kind of knew so that was a lie. He was there because Ran had told him that she didn’t want to go alone, even though it was a singles awareness party; being alone was kind of the point. He had been talking to Kaito and found out that Aoko was the one that had invited Ran, so at least he had someone to blame, other than his best friend, for him showing up to the party. 

He was a bit upset that he had yet to see Kaito here, he was coming because he was part of the planning committee along with Aoko and some girl named Akako that he had heard about from Kaito, apparently they had all gone to highschool together.

He still found it quite entertaining when Kaito went off about some grudge he held against Akako, so Aoko had invited Ran and Hakuba to piss him off that there were a bunch of detectives at the party (apparently when he called Kaito, Aoko had already informed him that she had invited Ran so Shinichi would probably be coming too). 

He had apparently looked a little too happy when he found out Shinichi was coming and Aoko got suspicious. They couldn’t actually tell anyone they have been dating for almost a year, because they had only officially met as Kaito and Shinichi 2 weeks ago. 

Yet, here they both were, on Valentine’s day, not doing their original plans that they had made in December, and instead attending a freaking Singles Awareness party. That was supposed to last until midnight. 

Shinichi was quite put-out by the whole situation because he was really looking forward to the plans they had made. Which included going to the exact restaurant the party was taking place in. He had a feeling that Kaito had a hand in the locations, purely for this reason.

He thought it was sweet of his boyfriend to get the party to be at the exact places they were planning on going anyway, since they had been dragged to, and in Kaito’s case forced to help with, a singles party. 

“Ah! Kudo-san!”

Shinichi turned; before him was the man of the hour- one Kaito KID, also known as Kuroba Kaito. 

“Kuroba-san, how are you?”

“I'm amazing. It's good to see you again,” the man replied with a shit-eating grin. 

This got some suspicious looks from the others present. 

“Kuroba-san,” Ran intruded, “are you drunk?”

Aoko looked her straight in the eye and spoke, “Yes he is. I dragged him out of his house this morning because he was sobbing into his desk claiming ‘he doesn't love me’. Still no idea who the ‘he’ is.”

Shinichi glanced to the thief in question. At least the other had the decency to looked ashamed. “Kuroba-san, would you like to come with me for a moment?” Shinichi held out his hand to Kaito and the thief’s hand was quickly placed on top. He dragged the other man to the bathroom because he needed to slap some sense into him. Shinichi looked at his boyfriend. “‘He doesn’t love me,’ huh? Do you really think so lowly of me?” When Kaito didn’t respond, Shinichi shook his head, “You are the most insecure jerk I have ever met Kaito.”

He grabbed the man by his shoulders and pulled him forward, into a kiss. As he pulled his face away, he shifted into a hug and whispered into the other’s ear, “But that’s why I love you.”

Kaito slowly pulled away with a slight blush on his face. “Uh, Shinichi-”

Shinichi looked at him with a puzzled look.

“You- were you aware we were followed?”

“What?” And, sure enough, when he turned around to see what Kaito was staring at, there was a crowd of Ran, Aoko, Akako, Hakuba, Heiji (when had he gotten here? was he even invited?), and a few others. Most of them had out their smart phones and were filming the scene. “Damnit. Guess we can’t sneak around anymore.”


	2. Super Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player 2!

“You want me to go to a what?”

“A singles’ party!” Ran repeated, slightly annoyed at her best friend’s obvious dislike to the idea. “Come on Shinichi!  **I'm** single,  **you're** single, and we both have nothing to do on Valentine’s day!” Ran crossed her arms with a  _ “well?”  _  look on her face? ‘ _ Well’  _ Shinichi thought bitterly, ‘ **_You_ ** _ are single, _ **_I_ ** _ am dating a thief, and  _ **_you_ ** _ can't know about that.’  _ He didn't even know how Ran would react if he told her that he was in love with a  _ guy _ .

“Fine.” he sighed out reluctantly. He hadn't spent time with Ran in a while, and he missed her company. “I'll go, but don't expect too much enthusiasm out of me.”

“I never have Shinichi.”

 

~♢♧♢~

 

Ran had explained that the party was being hosted by a recent friend of her’s, a girl named Aoko. She didn't give him a last name, which was strange, especially since Ran had a strange look on her face when she mentioned her. He did recognise the name, although he couldn't place it. 

Now he was standing in front of a house in Ekoda, right next to his secret boyfriend’s house. The name just clicked. Aoko Nakamori is Kaito’s best friend. He was screwed.

“Hurry it up Shinichi! Don't lose your nerve now! Plus it's cold out here!” Ran called from where she stood at the gate to the Nakamori household. Shinichi took several deep breaths and caught up with his best friend.

“Me? Lose my nerve? Never.”

Aoko answered the door soon after and they were quickly ushered in from the cold February day. Shinichi had regained some confidence, after all, there was no certainty that Kaito himself would be there. He walked in and started removing his shoes and heavy coat. “Thank yo-” he began to say to Aoko for inviting him to the party, but as he raised his head to meet their host’s eyes, he found himself staring at an equally shocked man of the magician/thief trade. So much for confidence. 

“Oh! Kudo-san I don't believe you have ever met my friend Kaito. I also have to introduce you to my friend Akako, and Hakuba is on his way, have you met him?” Shinichi was snapped out of his shocked state. 

“No, unfortunately I haven't had the opportunity to meet him in person, but I've heard much about how great a detective he is.” Aoko blushed  _ ‘Oh?’  _ Shinichi thought, ‘ _ I believe Nakamori-san has more in mind then just having a singles party.’ _

_ “ _ Great detective my ass.” Kaito interjected, “He is constantly trying to have me confess to being Kaitou KID, even if I was, why would I just admit it?” Shinichi had to stop himself from letting out a snort.

“Kaito! I can't believe you.”

“No, he's right Nakamori-san, I don't think KID is the type to give up so easily.”a beautiful woman with long black hair and red eyes said as she walked into the entryway.”

“I don't like what you're implying Akako.” Kaito returned.

“How about we all just get out of this entry way?” Ran finally spoke, looking very uncomfortable.

Everyone agreed and moved to the living room. Shinichi, being one of the first in the room, sat on a couch centered with the television while Aoko and Akako took a love seat and Ran took a chair. Kaito sat next to Shinichi on the other end of the couch, leaving as much room between them as possible. They switched the topic of conversation to something more civil and Shinichi relaxed until he noticed a repeating tapping sound next to him on the couch.

Kaito’s hand was resting on the center cushion in a manner which would not look unusual to the average person. His finger was tapping the cushion in an intentional way. Morse.  _ Hey. Hey. Hey.  _ was being tapped repeatedly.

Shinichi shifted his sitting position as inconspicuously as possible, moving his hand to make a question mark before resting several inches from Kaito’s fingers. Kaito was speaking, so Shinichi thought he hadn't seen him, until his message changed.

_ This is weird _

_ You think _

_ I'm glad I get to see you on Valentine’s day _

“Kudo-san?” Shinichi shot his head up, “Is there something wrong, you’re incredibly red.” Akako had been the one to ask. Shinichi sputtered, trying to find an acceptable response. Suddenly, a hand was on his forehead.

“Hmmmm, I think he has a fever.” Kaito remarked, his hand still resting on Shinichi’s forehead. ‘ _ At least everyone else in this room is now as embarrassed as I am’ _ the blushing boy consoled himself. ‘ _ And they don't know any better so they will probably believe Kaito’s lie.’ _

“Oh, does he?” A new voice entered the room. A voice Shinichi recognized quickly. Hakuba. “I would like to double check, Kuroba, you can take your hand off of him now.” Which Kaito did with his own brand of embarrassment. Hakuba reached down to rest a hand on Shinichi’s forehead. After a beat, he stood back up. “He does have a fever.” the Brit concluded, much to Shinichi’s surprise, “He should probably lie down for a while.” Hakuba leaned down into the space between Kaito and Shinichi on the couch where both their hands were resting. “I hope you're both aware that this is a  _ singles’  _ party.” He whispered.

“Oh what a shame, none of us really know Kudo-san yet, right Kaito?” Aoko replied with a disappointed tone. Kaito nodded in turn with a nervous smile.

“Oh?” Hakuba questioned walking away from the couch, an eyebrow raised in questioned. “Well, it can't be helped, even if I wanted to properly speak with him myself.”

“Kaito, why don't you show him to dad’s room? He can rest there for a while.” Kaito quickly stood at Aoko’s suggestion, trying furiously to hide his flush. 

“Of course, come on Kudo-san.” Shinichi stood in turn, apologized to the room for his retirement, and left for Nakamori-keibu’s room behind Kaito.

“Geez they are so obvious.” Ran muttered after they closed the door. The rest of the room agreed.


End file.
